Project 156
by AzulaBlue92
Summary: Sabine Wren is a person of mystery. She was never one to open up to anyone, until now. Follow her and Ezra as they relive flashbacks of the deadly project 156. Follow them as they see challenges that are unexpected. As a terrifying project dies, but the subjects live on.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so I had this all written out and then my wifi blew! I was like nooooo! I had like eight hundred words. hdheighiyfutdutyfitukfykfy. Also there some references to my other stories in here so pay close attention!**

 **Alright now onto the story.**

 **With Sabine and Ezra**

The two sat in front of the crumbled tombstone. The name was cut off right at the end, failing to reveal the person below them. It read "Here lies loving friend, wife and mother, Aviana W-".

"Did you know her?" Ezra asked frowning at the grave.

"Yea, very well." Sabine said, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Who was she to you?" Ezra asked.

"My mother." Sabine said.

"How did she..."

"That's why I brought you here. You wanted to learn about project 156 well this is it at its best." Sabine said slowly.

(Flashback time!)

Aviana Reo ran through the streets ending up far from her home. She had just found out she was having twins and she wasn't married. This on Mandolore was really like a federal offense. So she needed and answer and an answer she did get. Two troopers from this new "Empire". Sat at a table by a testing facility. They were holding a sign-up sheet and it was about something that Aviana desperately needed. To get rid of her children.

"What is this about?" She asked softly.

"The empire needs test subjects for the future and will pay handsomely of you offer us your children. Are you expecting?" The tall trooper asked.

"Yes. When can you take them."

"Them?" The shorter one asked.

"Yes I'm having twins and I need an answer, I must hurry." Aviana said quickly.

"As soon as they turn eleven." The trooper said.

Aviana didn't hesitate to sign the paper. The pen drove across the page and like that, project 156 was born.

(Back to Ezra and Sabine)

"Your mother just gave you away?!" Ezra asked, shocked by what she told him.

"She was young and stupid. But that's not the end of the story. So pay attention!" Sabine said ruffling the boy's hair.

(Wooh! Flashback again)

It wasn't shortly after Aviana pratically gave her children away, she fell in love. His name was Kyle Wren and he was a good person. He would die for Aviana and their children. The man had been married once before, but his wife fell ill and died. He had three children, two boys and one girl. When he married Aviana he was the happiest man in the galaxy. His life was perfect, he would have two new daughters and they would be a new family.

But Kyle didn't know what-a crime Aviana had committed. He didn't know that his un-born daughters were too be taken away by their eleventh birthday. But until then, the family was perfect. It was weird, they had little money, they were forced to move to a almost empty planet, but they were always happy because they had eachother.


	2. Chapter 2 Full of life to sudden silence

**Okay so I've been updating a lot and I'm super exciting to bring you guys another chapter! Alright onto the comments!**

 **RadioActiveRebel (VBG1068)- Thanks I love the Awww reaction!**

 **Firehawk-yasss I try hard for that!**

 **xEPICxBULLEYESx- Lol thanks but I live for my stories! Feel better soon!**

 **With Sabine and Ezra**

 **"** So did they ever come?!" Ezra asked his eyes filled with excitement.

"I'm getting to that part, calm down."

(Flashback Time)

The family grew with one more addition to the family, a little boy. They were so happy and had so little. When the twins turned eleven, well Aviana was scared out of her socks. She hadn't told Kyle what she had done and didn't intend to. The family didn't really do anything for birthdays, nothing actually. You just got a happy birthday and the family would eat together. But the Wrens wouldn't have it any other way.

The six family members sat around the table, not expecting a thing to happen. They sat nicely and ate quietly. Everyone turned heads when a strange noise could be heard outside the window. Joann stood up and looked out squinting. He opened it up and stuck his head out, not seeing where the sound came from. But suddenly he just stopped.

He fell backwards and Kyle caught him on his way down. He looked at his son and realized what was going on, he had a bullet straight through his head.

"Everyone under the table!" Kyle yelled. He ran to a cabinet and grabbed a gun and aimed at nothing. Nothing was there. Almost on que a trooper jumped through the window and shot him. Aviana jumped up and ran to her kids, but was soon shot down.

The oldest sister fell soon, trying to help her family. Then there was two. Strange how a house full of life could fall silent in a few seconds.


	3. Chapter 3 Losing every aspect of home

**Yay! I am a-a back with project 156. Well you guys probably knew that..but I still wanted to say that. I'm so sorry about how behind I am! I had so much to do but now that it's taken care of I'm back. Also if you find the Easter egg name it!**

 **On to the reviews from nightmares!**

 **Superherotiger- Thanks so much for understanding and all the support you're amazing!**

 **Guest- I will definitely consider that! Like a one-shot! Thanks for the support.**

 **Gracie- Your review made my day! Your so sweet and kind and it means so much! There's so many amazing authors out there and you told me this and I'm honored! I'm so happy you think I have the motherly figure, it's really funny! Thanks so much and keep being amazing, also join us here I would love to see your stories!**

 **With Sabine and Daria**

The troopers kicked down every window and threw a gas bomb in. The girls were knocked out and taken to a nearby testing facility. They were Seperated and a thrown in cells of the facilty. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the pain. Needles. Monitors. Test tubes. They became a way of life for the girls and they found one subject particularly interesting.

"I'm telling ya doc she has met and excelled all the requirements of the testing. She's ready for the project."

"Perhaps. Let's see if she cracks over emotion though. I want Cc-12-18-15 dead. Or at least barely alive." The doctor said throwing the intern a look.

"Yes sir!" The man said marching off.

"lousy son." The man said groaning.

With Sabine

The girl sat in the corner of her room holding her knees. Her mother had given her up. She didn't want her, and her whole family was dead. She didn't know if Daria was dead, or if she was also in this cursed facility. Almost on cue, Daria was pushed into the room, or at least what was left of her. She had marks up and down her body and one giant cut across her face.

Sabine wanted to run over to her. She wanted to hold her and tell her it would be okay, but she knew it wasn't real. She wasn't gonna cry over some fake body. She was toughening up and was losing every aspect of home.


	4. Chapter 4 New best friend

**Hey guys so this is the last chapter of this story. It's been dragging on and I've been putting it off but here it is. Hope you enjoy. Also have any of you seen llamas with hats? Cause I watch it and I was dying!**

 **With Ezra and Sabine**

"So how did you, you know, not die?" Ezra said on the edge of his seat.

"Well lucky me I met a really great person." Sabine said smiling.

Flashback (whoop whoop!)

Sabine in the corner of her cell playing with her mother's necklace. She had been here two years, would she ever see her mother again? The last time she was fed was two days ago and she was starving. Really the last time she had seen a person was hours ago. Where was everyone?

On cue a trooper came and through a girl into the room. Her long hair covered one side of her face, but on the other she had a huge burn. Sabine crawled over to the unconscious girl. She looked sick, really sick. She took the last bit of water she had and cleaned out the girl's wound. That was gonna hurt for a long time.

It was at least an hour before the girl woke up, and when she did she had a panic attack.

"It's okay. It's okay." Sabine knew what it was like to get thrown in here and watch your family suffer. This girl was about her age so her ties with her family might have been even closer.

"They killed them all!" The girl said crying on Sabines shoulder.

"They hurt my family too. My sister was taken. They told me she's dead, but it can't be true. Did you come here alone..ummm?" Sabine asked the girl wanting to know her name.

"Yea I did. My names Lylaa. Lylaa Dosen."

With Ezra and Sabine

"She became my best friend. When they said I was useless and they were going to kill me, we ran off together. Made a life and met Hera and Kanan." Sabine said tears in her eyes.

"What happened to her?" Ezra asked slowly.

"The empire blew her up." Sabine said tears running down her face. Ezra could sense the sadness and fear radiating off of her through the force.

"Well kanan's gonna want us back soon." Ezra stood up and started to walk off.

"You coming?" He asked softly.

"Ya one minute I'll catch up." Sabine said. Ezra walked off preparing for the long hike back. Sabine put her hand on the tombstone and dropped some pink flowers she found.

"I get why you did it. I just miss you mom. I love you so much. Tell whose ever up there that I miss them. See you soon." She stood up and walked off, going to find her other best friend, Ezra Bridger.


End file.
